


It's Best Not To Be Too Moral

by delectablydead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delectablydead/pseuds/delectablydead
Summary: "You cheat yourself out of too much life."Alternate universe. Harry and Draco meet for the first time at a dance.





	It's Best Not To Be Too Moral

The music blared inside a ballroom in a hotel in downtown London, just outside of Victoria Park. Any casual passerby could hear the bass, and the ballroom the dance was held in was even louder. Lights flashed on the walls in time with the rave, and dancers occasionally graced the stage with their sinuous movements. As enormous as the ballroom was, it was crowded nearly to capacity with young 20 and 30-somethings. Small pockets of the ballroom allowed for circles of friends to dance with each other. Few, if any, of the groups of people were paired off as a couple.

Of course, this left plenty of room for young singles to approach each other. Draco and his friends, Blaise and Pansy, were out in the center of the ballroom, dancing in one such small circle. Occasionally, a young man would attempt to infiltrate their small circle to talk to Pansy, only to get turned away by Blaise or Draco. Every so often, a bloke would approach Draco, and Blaise would need to shoo him. It was always this way. Except things turned out a bit differently that night.

Draco felt a tap on his left shoulder, between himself and Blaise. He turned, surprised to see a man standing next to him and not Pansy. The bloke was about level with Draco, perhaps a touch taller, which was saying something considering Draco’s height. His hair was so black Draco couldn’t safely distinguish its messy borders from the dark ballroom around them. His skin was pale in comparison, and glasses framed his face. Draco met his green eyes.

“Is it okay if I give you a compliment?” the man asked.

“Er, yes,” Draco said, a little thrown.

“You’re the most attractive person in this room.”

Draco froze. He usually came up with quips on the spot, but now he didn’t know what to say. “Thanks,” he finally decided.

And just like that, the man was gone. Blaise seemed to have barely registered that it had happened. But Draco kept an eye out for the man the rest of the night. Now and then, he spotted him at the edge of his field of vision, and just as quickly, the man would disappear again, only to reappear on the other side of the room with his friends around him. Finally, the man seemed to tire, and sat with a couple of his friends on the edge of the room.

Draco took Pansy by the arm to pass the bloke a bit more closely for a second look. Yes, he decided, the man was every bit as attractive as Draco had originally thought. He then made for the table with water at the edge of the room, though he realized this was not too subtle. He could feel the man’s eyes on him, and promptly fumbled his cup. Thankfully, he caught it and resumed his practiced grace in hopes that the bloke hadn’t seen.

When Draco and Pansy met Blaise again, he seemed confused, but shrugged and welcomed them back by continuing to dance. Draco grinned at his friends, ready to shrug the incident off and continue to enjoy the night unencumbered by a date.

But the bloke was soon behind him again, tapping his shoulder gently. This time, the cursory peripheral glimpse Draco caught was enough for him to recognize the man. He listened intently. “I’m sorry if I was too forward,” was all he said, and he was gone again.

Draco was left scanning the crowd with his eyes until he located the man by his shock of black hair and the way he carried his gangly body. He was exiting the dance for the night, and he cast one last regretful look back at Draco.

With only a tap on Blaise’s arm and a nod of his head in the direction of the group leaving the dance, Blaise nodded his understanding to Draco.

He darted out of the large ballroom doors, weaving in and out of the people crowding the dance floor. The bloke was already gone with his friends. Slightly panicked, he looked to his left and to his right to try to locate the nearest lifts to the rooms above. Sure enough, to his right, he spotted a group waiting for the next lift. He dashed to the small group, his eyes fixed on the man with dark hair. As he approached, the man’s features were fixed in surprise. The bloke seemed to barely register Draco’s light tap on his arm before they both moved away from the small group together. Once they were several steps away, one of the man’s friends let out a loud “whoop!” of encouragement.

 

“What is it?” the bloke said, though not with irritation. With curiosity.

Draco hadn’t thought this far ahead. “I, uh,” he fumbled his words momentarily, “I’ve never had anyone approach me that way before,” he managed.

“How do you mean?” he said in confusion.

“Well, you asked permission first, before you said anything at all.”

The bloke still looked confused. “It’s only polite,” he said plainly.

Draco gripped the man by the wrist and began pulling him away. 

“Wait, where are we going?”

“I have an idea,” Draco said, grinning wryly.

The bloke followed Draco until they were on the other end of the hotel, far enough away from the ballroom that they heard only the faint bass that a passerby on the street outside might hear. They were just near the fitness center of the hotel.

“No one ever comes here at night,” Draco supplied.

“What did you have in mind?” The man asked.

Draco didn’t even bother answering. It was beyond any feeling he had had before, beyond thinking. He closed the distance between their mouths as if it had never existed in the first place. This felt right to him. The bloke did not disappoint. His mouth opened easily and pliantly under Draco’s attentions. Draco felt his tongue and the bloke’s mingle, and the heat in their mouths increase.

The man pulled away and pointed to a corner on the hotel’s ceiling. Draco only smirked. “I know,” he said, and pointed at the men’s loo. The bloke looked momentarily stricken. Perhaps he really hadn’t been too forward after all. 

Draco hurriedly shoved him inside.“No cameras in here,” he grinned.

“Wouldn’t a room have been easier?” the bloke asked.

“Not really, roommates,” Draco said while rolling his eyes.

“Ah,” he said.

Draco’s fingers carded through the bloke’s hair, and he gripped the back of his neck to pull him in. The man seemed surprised but did not pull away. He took Draco’s waist and held him firmly in place as they kissed, his hand on the back of Draco’s head. He was clearly passionate, and interested, but not forceful in any way. He was waiting for Draco to take things further, so Draco pulled free of the kiss and began unbuttoning the man’s shirt. He looked up from the task of unbuttoning the shirt to meet the man’s eyes.

“Is this okay?” Draco asked.

“Yeah,” he breathed. “Jeeesus, yeah.”

“I just need to ask. Do you have any STDs?”

“No, I… I’ve never done this before.”

Draco narrowed his eyes. “How old are you?” he asked doubtfully.

“Twenty-two,” the man answered. He was blushing and clearly embarrassed by his lack of experience.

Draco nearly let out a sigh of relief, but stifled it. They were the same age after all. “I’ve never had a one-night stand, or whatever this is, but I am clean. I swear. I always get checked.”

The man nodded as Draco finished unbuttoning his shirt.

The bloke’s chest was pale, his skin in stark contrast with the dark button-up he was wearing. His chest heaved with excitement as he waited to see what Draco would do next.

Draco lifted his own t-shirt off, and let it fall on the floor. He then set about unbuckling the man’s denims. He again looked at the bloke to make sure there was no doubt in his eyes. And there wasn’t, Draco only saw lust there. Draco pulled the denims down and shifted the bloke’s body up against the wall. With a better center of balance to hold him up, Draco lowered himself onto the floor and pulled the denims down over the bloke's already erect cock. The man peered through his glasses down at Draco in utter shock.

“Are you still okay?” Draco asked.

“Yeah, yeah. Holy hell.”

Draco smiled and took the length of the man’s cock in his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks out and felt the girth of it pressing firmly against every last corner of his mouth. His tongue ran along the base of the shaft, slowly moving over the frenulum and to the head. The man let out a loud moan as Draco moved his mouth up and down the shaft, taking the full length of his cock again and again.

“Wait… if you keep going like this, I… mmmm”

Draco moaned around the man’s cock and continued, feeling it grow harder as he got closer. He cupped his balls with the hand that wasn’t holding the man’s hips in place, and felt them begin to tighten. Precum dripped onto his tongue as he circled the head of his cock. Soon Draco felt the bloke’s cock twitch in his mouth, and he took it deeper into his throat, swallowing the bloke’s cum until his cock had completely stilled.

“Jesus Christ,” the bloke said after a long moment. He paused again, catching his breath. “What about you?” he asked.

Draco smiled. “I’m alright,” he said.

“I’d like to return the favor,” the man said.

“No, really, I’m not sure my self control is what it should be around you, for obvious reasons. We shouldn’t.”

“Alright. So... what now?”

“I’m not sure how far you had to travel to come here, but if you ever need a little more self-validation…” Draco pulled a small card out of his pocket, flipped it over, and wrote down his number with a pen he had been keeping in his pocket. He handed it to the bloke, who pocketed it. “Didn’t catch your name,” he said, “I'm Draco.”

“Harry,” he said, grinning broadly. “Nice to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wish I'd done last weekend after someone approached me this way.
> 
> I swear I'm working on the sequel to I Solemnly Swear. I'm very slow, I'm a horrendous human being.


End file.
